


舍瓦的鸡儿还好么？（六）

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍卡托 3P 托雷斯大佬AU本章角色扮演，轻微制服





	舍瓦的鸡儿还好么？（六）

“我的小美人，等那些玩具送来，脱得一丝不挂，去地下的活动室找我们。”舍瓦亲了亲托妞，就拉着卡卡出去了，“你也太不知分寸了。”“我错了，您可以惩罚我。”“这不是一场游戏，你们玩起来。。。唉~我去准备一下，你去给托雷斯道个歉，别再闹了”舍瓦心里也知道再絮叨下去未必有用，今天只能教训教训两个小美人了。卡卡和托雷斯带着搬运的机器人走下电梯的时候，舍瓦正靠着墙打量着他们，他穿着黑色的皮靴和黑色的皮裤，将双腿包裹在黑色的皮革里，胸前穿着交叉的皮带，外边随意套了一件黑色的皮夹克，裸露着的腹肌闪着油光，舍瓦很少穿的这么有攻击性，他的腰上甚至还系了一根九股皮鞭。

舍瓦为了营造氛围还点了一支烟拿在手上，烟在慢慢燃烧，但是舍瓦基本没有吸一口，卡卡知道舍瓦还在混社会的时候他是个年轻的老烟鬼，自从做了鸭子这一行，他酒吧烟戒了，他需要美丽的牙口，强壮的身体还有不固定的味道，但最重要的是做鸭子，烟酒大麻都需要碰，但是不能上瘾，做这一行要是不极度自制，最后只会落得流落街头像牲口一样被屠宰还债。

他的眼光冷酷却饱含侵略性，要说舍瓦不愧是专业的，在他想要扮演某种角色的时候，那种冷静的审视让卡托既兴奋又不寒而栗，在一个地下室里，调教师正在评估新来的货的成色。卡卡和托妞都没说话，他们在等待上位者的裁决，舍瓦恰到好处的晾了他们一会儿，然后将烟扔在地上，用皮靴狠狠的踩扁了烟头。“你们俩就是我今天的搭档么？你们叫什么？”“我叫托妞，他叫卡卡。”“托妞和卡卡，过来亲吻我的靴子，告诉我你们今天想成为淫荡的奴隶么？”

“想想~”上道的托雷斯和卡卡赶紧爬过来，舔舍瓦的皮靴，：“你们要好好表现，注意看镜头，有很多老男人指望着你们的表演撸管呢，不过看看你们的屁股，你们这样的小婊子只要本色出演就够撩人的了。”说着舍瓦抽出散鞭轻轻的拍打他们的背部，卡卡顺势仰起头去舔鞭子，“喜欢这个，别想的太美了，我是不会用这种中看不中用的东西打你们的。”舍瓦用鞭子柄抬起了托妞和卡卡的脸，“长的够嫩的，你们听好了，今天的剧本是你们富豪收养的漂亮养子，因为你们两个都18了还不学无术，你们的爸爸雇佣我做老师来教育你们，从现在开始，要叫我先生，知道了么。”“是，先生”托妞在瓦瓦的鞭子落下之前答道。

托雷斯和卡卡穿上了舍瓦准备的衣服，两件又紧又透又不结实的白衬衣，墨蓝色的高中生短裙，托雷斯穿着黑色渔网长袜，而卡卡穿着白色的丝袜。先是托妞和托妞爬在一个和他身体差不多长的滑梯上，两个人互相用手指抽插，正在快活，忽然听到远远的地方传来“老师”舍瓦的脚步声，两个学生立马吓的从滑梯上跳起来，跑到撑好的皮筋那里开始跳皮筋，舍瓦走进的时候只见短裙纷飞，修长白皙的双腿在皮筋两侧拌来拌去。

“你们两个已经18了，还喜欢这些小孩子的游戏，每天都玩不够，不肯好好学习，这样下去，你们的爸爸不会养着你们了，我也要跟着倒霉~过来！”舍瓦从皮靴里抽出两根黑色的戒尺，卡托畏畏缩缩的走到老师身边，弯下腰，撅起屁股，掀起裙子。这时舍瓦才发现他们的菊花早已湿润，“好啊，不仅贪玩，还敢偷吃。你们这么淫荡，却不肯好好学学，回报你们的爸爸，真是恬不知耻，从今天开始我们课程的内容就是玩游戏，今天我要测试一下你们的本事能不能玩好游戏。”预想中的惩戒没有来临，卡托心里庆幸可是也在害怕，估计舍瓦还有更厉害的惩罚在后边等着他们俩。

“同学们，先来热身一个热身游戏。”舍瓦捡起了一个装满了坚硬沙里的沙包“砍包玩过么？被我砸中，或者在我喊定以后还乱动的，都捡一个塞到你们的屁股里。“舍瓦指了指边上浸在润滑剂里的玻璃球和羊拐，”你们可以自己选，不过一定要夹好了，如果调出来，一个10鞭。“这是一个很艰难的选择，玻璃球很圆润放在身体里不会难受，但是太滑了容易掉出，羊拐则凹凸不平，还有棱角，后庭中塞着这玩应跑步，躲闪则是一种折磨。“好了，小婊子们，像个大男孩一样把你们自己脱光，然后快跑吧。”卡托只能又将刚穿上的学生制服脱了，托妞有点小伤心，他还挺喜欢渔网的。

这游戏足足玩了40分钟才分出胜负，两个美人身上被砸红了一片又一片，卡卡在大步跑的时候，一时不查，让身体两个玻璃球滚出了体外，舍瓦把卡卡拽到了原型的旋转椅旁边，让他跪在座椅上，把屁股举出护栏之外，“你玩过抽陀螺么？“舍瓦取出一根细细的皮鞭递给托妞，”20鞭，你要抽着他转动，而且你们都要小心，要是夹不住再有东西掉出来，惩罚加倍啊。“一根细鞭不足以撼动一个成年男人的体重，托妞只好用力抽，怕舍瓦生气。抽鞭子也是体力活，需要调动用上腰的力量，托妞又很害怕有什么东西从自己的菊穴中滑出，只得提臀随着腰一起晃动，别扭的动作取悦了舍瓦，舍瓦决定再给托妞发一点小福利。

“卡卡，你要告诉你的小姐妹你哪里比较欠抽，然后，好好谢谢他。”“是，是先生。我的。。。问我菊花好痒，请抽我的菊穴，啊~~很。。爽，谢谢，谢姐妹抽我的菊花。我的右臀。。。”舍瓦的小点子让整个刑罚变得更加有趣，也更加淫浪，“等第20鞭抽完，用你们最大的力量，把后穴里的东西喷出来懂不懂~”“啊~是，先生。”玻璃珠子还好，羊拐骨哪里喷的出，舍瓦让托妞努力排出，拿手掏。实在掏不出的用磁铁的阴茎吸出，原来这些羊拐为了有分量，里边都有铁核，设计精妙。


End file.
